This invention relates to food container apparatus, particularly for serving ready-to-eat food items.
Some items of ready-to-eat food are served in a cardboard or like container substantially in the form of an open top box with an open end. An example of such a food item is a rolled crepe which may be served, ready to eat, in such a container. For the sake of convenience, the invention will be described in relation to crepes in particular, but it is to be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Although boxes having an opening at one end are suitable for the serving of elongated food items, such as crepes, sausages, and food sticks, the manner of presentation is not wholly satisfactory from either the hygiene or the ease of eating standpoints, since it is generally necessary to handle the food item in order to remove it from the container for consumption.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for use in conjunction with food containers of the type referred to, which may obviate the need for having to handle the food item in order to remove and consume same.